


Bath Time Series (HQ)

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Harems, Multi, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bath Time series for the boys of Haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Series (HQ)

"Hajime, are you going to join me for a bath today?"

"Today is bath day?" He turned away from the television to look over your way.

You nodded. "Mm." You looked away to help hide your blush. "You don't have to if you don't want-"

"Okay." He stood up. "I'm coming." Iwaizumi had a blush of his own to try and hide. "It's been a while since we last had a bath together anyway." He reached out to take your hand in his.

"Yeah, it has." You continued to look away. You were too embarrassed, thinking about having a bath with him was turning you all red. "Um....I'll go get my towel!" You pulled away from him and started to walk away up stairs to gather things for your bath.

*****

"Hajime?" You peeped inside the bathroom to see if he was there.

"Yeah?" He stopped momentarily from lathering his hair with shampoo to see you standing there with your towel wrapped around you. "What's wrong, why are you standing outside there? Come inside." He urged you.

You nodded and pushed the door open further to expose more of you further. The pat of your feet hitting the tile floor lightly echoed throughout the bathroom walls, but that wasn't enough to deviate Iwaizumi's attention away from you yourself. Your curved covered curves were way too distracting. "Why are you staring at me like that? Do I look weird?" You asked, getting ready to step back out the door.

"N-No! I just couldn't help but stare...sorry." After apologizing, he quickly turned back around to finish up. Taking up the bucket of water next to him, Iwaizumi shut his eyes tight and doused himself with the water. He did that a few more times to get any soap that he had missed.

"Did you already wash up?"

"Huh? Ah, no."

"Would you....uh...like me to do it for you...?" You could feel your heart picking up to a way faster pace then it already was at. It was racing with anxiousness.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

"'Kay." You grabbed the body soap and his wash cloth off of the counter and walked over to him with a heart that pounded harder the closer you got towards him. Why was it beating like this? It was just Iwaizumi, your boyfriend of 2 years. Well, ever since you had gotten with him, you could never, till this day, get over how hot his muscular body was. It was just distracting and embarrassing, period.

Iwaizumi sat back down after collecting another bucket of water and had you come over with the body soap and wash cloth. You knelt down and drowned the wash cloth in the collected water, squeezed any excess water out and poured the soap on the now wet cloth.

The cloth finally made contact with Iwaizumi's back and you rubbed it up and down, every now and then in a circular motion as well. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah, it does." He replied with closed eyes.

'His back is so toned.' You thought as your eyes roamed all over. 'Ah, he has goosebumps.' You smiled as you noticed them appear. 'How cute.' As you finished with his back, you doused him with the water and moved over to the front.

'Now way! Why did I offer to do this?' You began to feel like you were getting light headed from seeing his extra toned chest and abs.

"You okay?" he placed his hand over your forehead. "You look like you're about to pass out."

You nodded frantically. "I'm peachy!" You started to lather up his chest first, and then worked your way up his neck, shoulders, and then back down from his arms down to his abdomen finally. The whole time, your eyes were focused on the placed you were lathering, but then just for a second you decided to look up to see how he was doing, well more like you wanted to confirm the uncomfortable feeling of eyes on you. "Hajime?" You paused your hands movements. "W-What?"

"Oh, sorry." Acting as if he wasn't staring, he looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I was....I was just wondering whether you were gonna wash....y'know...." Iwaizumi turned into various colors of red, thinking about it.

"Haji-!!" You couldn't even finish his name because you were to overwhelmed with embarrassment. "I--You--! Hajime!" You turned your back on him. The sound of water splashing as it hit the floor, turned your attention back to him. "?"

"Forget it, I'll wash it myself! Let me do you next?" He asked, still embarrassed.

You hesitated before answer him. "Yes." You stood up loosened the towel until it was completely slack to where you had to hold it up yourself. You then switched places with him. 

Iwaizumi repeated everything you had done and started to lather up your back first. Though, the way he he was rubbing you down was quite different. Instead of a normal pace, Iwaizumi rubbed up and down your neck slowly. It felt quite sexually actually.

"Hajime..." You felt the goosebumps begin to arise on your skin as well. "Ah~" A slight moan escaped your lips.

"(f/n)?"

"!" You realized what you had done and covered your mouth. "Sorry!"

"Don't apologize, it's fine." Though he said so, he now had full blown erection that he couldn't get to go away for anything. He finished up your back by then pouring the water on your back.

"I'll wash the front by myself." You notified him before he felt the need to do so. As you turned around to get the cloth, you were faced with his erection. "Hajime!" You were flushed.

"W-Wait! Don't look!" He turned away quickly.

"Did you--Did you get that because of me, just now?"

"Sort off. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Where?"

"'Where'....?" 'She's right. I can't leave the bathroom yet, and I can't do it in front of her! Dammit.'

"It's my responsibility, so why don't you let me take care of it?"

"Wait, I can't let you-"

"I want to help you." You turned around fully to face him.

"..." Iwaizumi glanced down at you from the corner of his eye before turning back to face you.

After gulping down nothing at all, you reached out and took Iwaizumi's member and stroked it a few times before licking its tip. Just as you went to take him whole, something spurted out over your face. "Eh?" You blinked a few times before raising your eyes to look at him. "Haji-"

His eyes were averted from yours completely. "Our bath day wasn't the only thing that was prolonged..."

"...Do you want to do it?" You asked.

"!" He shot his eyes over at you. "Now?!"

"It's only if you want to do it. I feel responsible for all of this."

"H-How about after we finish taking out bath..."

"Alright." You gave an awkward smile.


End file.
